1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cue chalking devices and more particularly pertains to a new cue chalking device for automatically chalking the cue tip of a cue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cue chalking devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is automatically turned on when the cue tip of a cue is extended into the device and abutted against a cue chalk. Further, the device should be mountable to a wall surface so that the device is in an easily accessible area and need not be held while the device is being used.